The Perks of Procrastination
by Mirokus Kay
Summary: Who cares what Hermione thinks, procrastinating his charms essay had never been more beneficial before in his life. ONESHOT. Drabble.


Disclaimer: I have no own-age rights of anything Harry Potter. Not even one of the movies. I would _not_ however, mind owning Cedric Diggory... or the gorgeous actor that plays him. Alas, I must content myself with dreams.

Note: Once again, in the mood for something other than Heroes. I think too much of it at once is unhealthy. I'm still waiting for my roommate to give me my season one box set back. Cruel and unusual punishment, if I've ever seen it.

Happy readings! ;)

* * *

Harry stared blankly at the piece of parchment in front of him, blinking at it unseeingly. His quill tapped against the top of the sheet, creating ink blotches on his homework.

One would expect an eight inch essay on this particular charm to be easy for him. He should be long past done by now.

__

The Patronus Charm is used to fight off dementors. Dementors are dark creatures that-

The rest was blank. His mind was far away from his table in the Gryffindor Common Room. With a frustrated sigh he shoved himself away from the table, the chair legs scraping loudly against the floor.

This just isn't working, he thought to himself. I need to get it off my mind.

Leaving the parchment and quill where it was, he made his way out of the semi-crowded room, needing a break from all the work he wasn't doing. He wandered the hallways, lost in thought. Most people were enjoying the last bit of their weekend outside, in the warm May sun.

He made his way to the doors, exiting the castle onto the grounds. Whilst most students had chosen spots along the Black Lake to set up their study groups, many else were scattered across the front lawn. Spying Malfoy's group under a particularly large tree, he made sure to give them a wide berth. He saw the door and windows of Hagrid's hut open, welcoming anyone who chose to go there.

He toyed with the idea. Even if he couldn't keep his mouth shut, Hagrid was always a good listener. But no, not who he wanted to see.

Shaking his head, he continued on his way, inconspicuously wandering into the Forbidden Forest. He found a well traveled trail, letting his feet lead him along the path.

The trees thinned into a familiar clearing. There she was, his distraction, faced away from him. Her long blonde hair fell in soft waves along her back, messy yet neat all at once. She had a bag of raw meat with her, feeding the horse-like beings.

He spent a moment, just watching her interact with the creatures.

"People say it's impolite to stare, Harry," her dreamy voice fluttered back.

There was a pause of silence.

"And what do you say?"

Luna glanced over her shoulder, wide metallic-blue eyes meeting his almond-shaped emerald ones.

"Sometimes people have to stare, to find what they're searching for," she answered, reaching back with a piece of raw steak in her hand.

He accepted the red meat, wondering how she did that. Answering his unposed questions.

He warily watched as one of the thestrals moved closer to him and his companion. He held out the meat, as if it were a peace offering.

The beast ate it right from his hand.

The pair continued this for several minutes, surrounded in a comfortable silence. Harry regretted breaking it.

"I should be doing an essay," he admitted, nonchalantly. No reason but for confirmation. She glanced to him briefly, amused.

"I have a potions essay due tomorrow."

"Charms," he answered, reading between the lines.

Silence fell between the two, once again. After nearly a half hour more, the meat was all gone. The Gryffindor and Ravenclaw slowly made their way to the main yard, taking their time. It was still early afternoon.

"So, uh, next Saturday is a Hogsmeade weekend," he pointed out. The announcement had been posted on the bulletin board the previous week.

"Yes it is."

Harry sighed quietly, wondering why he had to be talking to Luna. The only girl to dance around indirect questions.

"Would you like to join me?" he asked casually, as if it wasn't a big deal.

His companion smiled.

"That would be nice."

Harry grinned back.

"Meet me in the great hall, after breakfast?"

They paused, right near the edge of the forest.

"Of course," she answered. On impulse she brushed her lips against his cheek. A chaste kiss.

His grin widened. Together they continued their way through the yard, Luna twirling a strand of her hair between her fingers, Harry with his hands in his pockets.

They ignored the couple of looks they received. After all, it wasn't everyday you saw _THE_ Harry Potter walk out of the forest with a girl. Not just any girl, but 'Loony' Lovegood at that.

In the entrance hall they paused before taking their leave of each other. Harry climbing the stairs as Luna continued down the hall.

Back in the Common Room, he looked down at his ink stained parchment. He crumpled the messy paper up, tossing it into the unlit fireplace behind him. Fishing out a clean sheet from his bag, he settled down at the table.

His essay was finished in twenty minutes.

* * *

Yay! I don't know why, but I'm in a drabblish mood lately. And I do believe this is my first attempt at anything remotely fluff-esque. Did I succeed?


End file.
